


All I want

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "All I want" by Kodaline<br/>and also by the feelings for my father</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want

She screams, he's nowhere to be found.

His hand reaches out to her but it's not meant for her

but she reaches for him anyway

She holds her own child in her womb, looking in

finding him moving in a portrait

_Daddy?_

He looks to the window for a second, becoming what she feared the most

Nothing...

Her daughter would be as she was, alone and without a father

she already had

_Daddy, please just look..._

other beautiful girls and a wife in a stilled moment

The tears mix in the rain, her strength is gone

not even enough fight to scream for him

She was partly to blame for not taking his hand

He looked so proud with his beautiful women

There was no room for her, no matter how much she wished it

_I'll find somebody, I'll find somebody like you_

She was forgotten, not even as a memory as she sobbed

A brief pain jolted her as she cradled her stomach

Her daughter kicked again, feeling the palm of her mother

She kicked until her mother turned around 

And just walked away from the illusion

You're right, she whispered to her stomach

_I don't need him, I have you_

The kicking stopped and she kept walking

she would find her own sunlight that would shine on her face

_and you are all I need_

_I love you..._


End file.
